BIGGIE CHEESE X ELMO PT ONE
by Ffokunang
Summary: biggie cheese meets elmo on the way to sesame street, and friends, foes, and adventures are to come


It was a quiet day in the barnyard, everyone was sleeping, but Biggie cheese had other ideas. He was going to leave this small barn. He had big dreams, and he was going to live them out. He had gathered up his money that he got from his rapping business, and headed to a place where he could get his proper education, Sesame Street. He started on the long journey, but not in too long, a sunny day turned into a cold night. He needed to find somewhere to stay, and fast. He had walked by a town not too far back, he had gotten more cheese there. But when they had denied him cheese he shot them up. He knew if they ever saw him again, he would not be welcome. Biggie cheese had no choice but to sleep in the cold.

The next day wasn't any better. In the middle of the night it had started raining. All of Biggie cheese's clothes were soaked but there was no time to dry them. The ground was wet, making his shoes all muddy, if anyone did see him, they wouldn't want anything to do with him. Hours later, Biggie cheese was still walking. The sun was up, but his hopes were not. He was all out of his cheddar, brie, mozzarella, even his ricotta. He was hungry and didn't know where the next town would be. But then, all of a sudden, he heard something. A honk. In the distance he could see a small yellow car. Perhaps it was a taxi? He didn't care. He ran towards it, waving his hands, yelling. Alerted by his commotion, the taxi driver stopped. "Where to?" he asked. "Sesame Street". Said Biggie cheese, tired and out of breath."Hop in." He still had some money on him, which he was going to use to rent an apartment. As he opened the door, he saw somebody else in there. It was a girl, about his age, sitting in the far seat. Biggie cheese thought she was very attractive, and was luckily going to be seeing a lot more of her. It had been long for Biggie cheese, but the journey was just beginning. Biggie cheese asked her what her name was."Elmo" She said. But you can call me whatever you want.

As day broke yet again, Biggie cheese woke up. He looked to the side, and saw Elmo's head on his shoulder. She was still asleep. Biggie cheese looked ahead slowly, for he did not want to wake her up. The car wasn't moving. They were in traffic. Biggie cheese took that time to pay the driver, who was scanning through the radio stations. Once the traffic cleared up, they made a quick stop for gas. Elmo was stocking up on cookies. She said it was for a friend who lived there. Biggie cheese almost bought out the store of string cheese. As Biggie cheese got back in the car, he and Elmo hit it off immediately. They talked about their dreams and what they were going to do in sesame street. Eventually, one thing led to another, and they decided on renting out an apartment together.

Many hours later, they had arrived at their destination. Biggie cheese gazed, knowing that his future lies here. He woke Elmo up from his shoulder, and gave the driver many thanks. They headed over to a hotel and settled their stuff. Biggie cheese hopped on a website and found a few apartments for rent, Elmo was enjoying the hot tub by the pool. Biggie cheese said that he would join her earlier, so he came down. It was late at night, so they were the only ones there. He hopped in, and instantly felt relaxed. After half an hour of this, the pool was closing, so they grabbed towels, and went upstairs. Biggie cheese really liked Elmo, and so while she was sleeping, he put his arm around her.

After a few days of living in the hotel, they were ready to move into an apartment. There were many nice neighbors. Two of them stood out to Biggie cheese. One was an orange tabby cat with black markings. He was very tall and well built. He didn't say or do anything, he just stood by the door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, looking at elmo the whole time. The other one was a short girl, about 18 or 19. She looked very interested in biggie cheese, smiling the whole time, and stuttering while trying to talk to him. It wasn't unusual for people to like Biggie cheese, but she did it in a creepy way. He noticed her holding a wand, and asked her if she was taking the Magic and Spells course at ABC University, the place where biggie cheese had applied for a scholarship. She said yes, and Biggie cheese knew this was not the last time he would see her. That evening, when biggie cheese was taking a walk, he noticed that the bad apple juice bar was hiring for talent. Biggie cheese walked in to audition. Other people danced or did magic, but biggie cheese had something else in mind. Back at the barn, Biggie cheese used to put on shows, with him being the star. At the end of these shows, he would sing his star song, Mr Boombastic. It always knocked the crowd out. So when it was his turn, he sang his song. The judges were shocked, and they let him know that he would be getting the job.

The next day, Biggie cheese was feeling good. He ate his breakfast,a very cheesy omelet, and made his way over to ABC University, and started his first day. He took choir, and music fundamentals. It was interesting since he had been self taught his whole life. At the end of the day, he looked around the school. From across the field he could see someone looking at him. He couldn't make out who it was, but he could vaguely see a wand in their hand. He knew it was that girl from yesterday. He decided not to dwell on it and go home. He went over to get Elmo and saw him talking with the guy from yesterday. He had the same smirk on his face, leaning against the wall, and was too close to her for his liking. He walked over and interrupted their conversation. "Hey guys! What's up?" The big orange tabby stood up. "Hey. I'm Garfeild, what's your name" he said in his deep, charming voice. "It's Biggie. Biggie Cheese. But you can call me Biggs." he said, standing up tall while puffing out his chest. Garfeild pointed across the street. "Do you guys want to go get some froyo?" he asked. "Sure!" said Elmo.

After getting froyo, elmo went home, and Biggie cheese went to work his first day at the bar. Biggie cheese was the star of the show there, as always, and around his fourth song, the girl from moving day walked in. when he took his break, he went over to the counter and took a seat by her. "Hey there, how are you?" he asked. "I'm good, you?". "Good. hey, it seems like we always bump into each other, huh?". he said " Yeah, it's pretty crazy huh?". " Yeah. Hey what's your name?". "It's Abby. Abby Caddaby."All of a sudden, from the stage he heard " Next on the stage, Biggie cheese!". "We'll ok Abby, it was nice meeting you.".

Biggie cheese took an Uber home, and saw a light in his apartment he could see two silhouettes. One tall and one short. Biggie cheese had all sorts of profanities raging through his head. He rushed to the door, his stomps grew louder with each step He reached into his pocket, and realised he had forgotten his keys. He knocked on the door, and heard heavy footsteps. Garfield opened the door. It was just as Biggie cheese suspected. He was trying to take Elmo away from him. "Hey Biggs!" he said. "Hey Garfield. What are you doing here?". "Oh, me and Elmo were just hanging out, waiting for you.". "Oh, ok. What should we do?". Asked Biggie cheese. "Let's all hang out together." Garfield said. "Sounds great!" they said. After a few hours of hanging out, Elmo was getting tired. She went to bed, and Garfield and Biggie cheese were alone. They talked, and got to know each other better. Biggie cheese went to the fridge and pulled out a 6-pack of Happy juice. Soon enough, they were cracking open a cold one.

When Biggie cheese woke up that morning, he looked at his phone. He had just barely enough time to get to school. When he stepped out the door, he kicked into overdrive. He ran as fast as he could, and was faster than most cars that drove by. "Dang!" he thought. "That salad was a good idea!". As Biggie cheese got closer, he saw that the school was not overflowing with students, as usual. He looked at his phone again, and saw that it was saturday. He turned around, and walked back to his apartment. When he got there, he saw Abby, waiting at his door. "Abby?" he said. Abby turned around, startled. "What are you doing here?" said Biggie cheese. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today. You know, as friends." she said. "Sure" he said. "But I don't think Elmo is home.". Abby suddenly became more vibrant. "Ok! There's an amusement park somewhere around here.". She said. And off they were headed. They walked because it was a great day outside. Half an hour later, they reached it. "So, are you and Elmo a couple?" she asked. "No, it's not official. Why do you ask?". "No reason.". "Ok". They walked into the park, and Biggie cheese handed the booth runner a 10 dollar bill. "Two please.". Once they got in, Abby immediately ran towards the rides. There was a ferris wheel, a tilt-a-twirl, a gravitron, and much more. She wanted to go to the ferris wheel. It was much more his pace. It was a nice, slow, smooth ride, until they got to the top. The ferris wheel, was having trouble, and it stopped when they were at the top. They could see everything. Biggie cheese was looking down at the park when he saw something that caught his eye. It was Elmo and Garfield!

Biggie cheese didn't know whether to consider this cheating or not. He knew the only way to know was isif he asked her out. So that evening, when he came back, he asked elmo where she had been. "Oh, I was just at the mall." she said with a straight face. " hey, are we like, officially dating?". "Well yeah, I guess.". She said hesitantly. "Ok." he said. At least now he knew that she couldn't go back to him. Biggie cheese started walking to the bar. He noticed that today there were very expensive cars in the parking lot. He saw that on a van it said: "Sesame street talent scouts. Give it your best!". This was his chance to make it big! He needed to do his very best tonight! So in the bar, he did just that. And instead of singing the final song on the show, he sang his star song; mr boombastic. When he said " she call me mr boombastic" you could hear multiple uvulas popping and screams from the crowd. Everybody gave him a standing ovation. Backstage, the judges came up and talked to him. "Mr. cheese, your work out there was amazing! How would you like singing at Sesame Stadium?". "I would love to!.". Said biggie cheese. "Alright. How does Friday sound?". They said, "I'll be there!."

The days went by, and biggie cheese got nervous. He decided to take extra lessons after school. The only other person after school was Abby, even though she didn't take any singing classes. They were good, and the teacher seemed to really enjoy his presence. Abby seemed upset when the teacher singled him out or complimented him. When the lesson was over, Biggie cheese left, but Abby stayed behind, he heard a loud noise, like someone slamming a locker. " that's how i feel too!" he shouted to them. He heard a laugh, but it sounded oddly familiar. The next day, Biggie cheese went to class, but the door was locked. He could hear the sound of the announcements going on. "Dear students, it is with great sadness that may inform you; your choir and music teacher, , has passed away. The police say it was a murder, and only found traces of pixie dust in her classroom. We tried to look through the security footage from last night, but it had all been erased. All the students in the magic classes will be held in for questioning.". Biggie cheese knew who it was. He saw the look in her eyes when the teacher twirled her hair. He had to keep Elmo away from her.

As biggie cheese entered his apartment that day, he saw Elmo with another girl there. " hey Biggie cheese!" the girl said. "Elmo told me lots about you!". "Oh, hey!" said Elmo. "this is my cousin, Zoe! I wanted you to see her because I'm going to my new job at the salon!" she said right before she left. Biggie cheese saw her get into an orange car, with garfield inside. He thought that maybe Garfield was dropping her off, but he saw them lower the seats and get jiggy with it. In no time at all, the windows were getting foggy. Biggie cheese greatly took offense to this, and closed the windows. He looked at Zoe, and she looked at him. In no time, they were furiously making out. Biggie cheese had a feeling they were being watched though, and stopped to go to the store and get rubber. As he walked into the store, he noticed Garfield in the rubber isle. Garfield didn't see him though, and when he went around to get a better look, he saw him holding Elmo's hand! Biggie cheese exited the store, and walked back angry. When he opened the apartment, he saw blood all over the place. Zoe's lifeless body lay on the couch. On her forehead there was a note. It said "meet me behind school tomorrow morning. If not, elmo will be next.". Biggie cheese had to stop her. He was going to meet her, but he needed to tell Elmo everything. He ran over to the store, and told her about it. She was surprised, and didn't know what to say. Biggie cheese was so tired, he passed out right there and then.

He woke up the next morning in his room, with Elmo nowhere to be found. He went to the living room, and the body was gone. There was no blood on the walls, and all evidence was gone. This was all Abby's work. She had obviously used a spell to get rid of the blood. However, he was still going to talk to her, and end this. He walked to school, and around the backside. Abby was waiting there, smiling. " what did you do with Elmo?". He asked. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't deserve you anyway. She cheated on you, Remember?". She said. Biggie cheese walked away. He didn't know if Elmo deserved this or not. She had cheated and lied. That afternoon, Biggie cheese had a performance at the sesame stadium. There were 7,000 people there, shouting his name. He sang his best, mr boombastic. As usual, the crowd really liked it, and after the show, he got a huge check. 500,000 dollars. He was shocked. If these shows keep going the way they did. He would get rich quick. But he had bigger problems to deal with. He went to the apartment, found Abby's door, and kicked it down. He found Elmo, sitting there. Ropes tied to her hands, covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Biggie cheese rushed to untie her, and carried her over his shoulder to the hospital. He got very weird looks, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for Elmo to live. They took Elmo to the hospital. Nothing was lethal, and she woke up quickly. The recovery took months, and during that time, all the accusations that Biggie cheese had made against Abby had failed to go through. Biggie cheese was just happy that Elmo was well, but he did not know what was to come...


End file.
